Episode 2.5: The Majda Recording
Information Released: November 19, 2018 Duration: 04:25 Listen:https://www.podbean.com/media/share/dir-6w9ut-511e94f Synopsis +25 days 1 hr since Lia Haddock’s abduction. Transcription by /u/secret-x-stars plays Dr. Wyndall: Okay, Majda. I’m just going to need you to… talk with your mouth. Okay? And… just for the next little bit. No, n-no, no, I’m-I’m not listening! chuckle Yes, I can hear you, I ju – I can see what you’re – well, see, I need to make a recording of this for th-the… sighs Can you – can you try to use your words? Actually, Karen – can you just help her take it out? Karen: Take it out? 00:32 Dr. Wyndall: Ye – well – we really need to use speech. Yes – Karen: sighs She just really doesn’t like to take it out, even at night, it’s a struggle. Dr. Wyndall: Uh, welllll, unfortunately, Majda, we have to – Karen: See, you can feel her getting angry even at the suggestion! Dr. Wyndall: sighs I know, I know, Majda, but please. Karen: Okay, honey, honey. I-I’m gonna take it out for just a minute so Dr. Wyndall – Majda! Dr. Wyndall: Good, good. What did – what – Karen: Sorry… Dr. Wyndall: What did – I didn’t – did – it must’ve been something just for you? Or – Karen: No, no, no, she just, um, she said you’re not even a real doctor – I’m sorry, she’s only five – 01:01 Dr. Wyndall: What? Karen: I’ll try – oh, here – smacking her Ow! Majda: No, no, no, don’t take it out, I want it! Leave it! Don’t touch! Dr. Wyndall: Majda, please, now, that’s not very nice. Don’t hit your mother. Majda: hits something You’re not nice! Mom’s not nice! Dr. Wyndall: There we go. Thank you, Majda. Now, your mother, here, tells me you’ve been acting… a little bit strange. 01:36 Majda: You don’t even like kids! Dr. Wyndall: laughs What? Now, that’s not true. Majda: Yes, it is, you don’t like kids, you’re not nice to them! Dr. Wyndall: Majda, are you okay? Majda, take a deep breath. That’s it. Majda: I’m tired… I want to go to sleep. Dr. Wyndall: Karen You said she hasn’t been sleeping. 02:00 Karen: Not much this week, but I thought it probably – I mean – it might be because – Dr. Wyndall: Mmhmm. Karen: You know… Dr. Wyndall: Yes. Majda: I can hear you. Dr. Wyndall: Are you having trouble sleeping, Majda? Majda: Sort of… Dr. Wyndall: What do you mean ‘sort of,’ dear? Majda: I just don’t wanna go to sleep anymore. Dr. Wyndall: Why don’t you want to go to sleep? Majda: Because I don’t him to visit anymore. Dr. Wyndall: Who? Someone comes to your room? Or is it someone you only see when you’re asleep? 02:34 Majda: I don’t wanna say… Dr. Wyndall: If it’s something you can see when you’re asleep, he can’t hurt you. You can tell me. I can help you make them go away, if you want. Majda: He doesn’t want to go away. Dr. Wyndall: What does he want? Majda: I don’t know… Dr. Wyndall: Are you sure you don’t know, Majda? Majda: He wants us to do something. Dr. Wyndall: whispering What? 03:00 Majda: I’m not supposed to say. Dr. Wyndall: Something bad? Like what happened last week? Majda: It was an accident! Karen: Majda – Majda: I said I was sorry… Dr. Wyndall: Your dad was really sick. Majda: He said… he would be fine… Dr. Wyndall: Well, he is fine. But he’s allergic to walnuts and you knew that, and you put them inside his breakfast. Majda: No! Dr. Wyndall: You hid them, Majda. Majda: No, I didn’t! Karen: Yes, you did, sweetie, remember? Daddy got sick, he’s okay now, he’s not mad at you, but he did get sick. 03:35 Majda: He said he wanted to try them because he never tried them before. Dr. Wyndall: Your father said that? Karen: It’s okay, honey, you can tell the doctor. Dr. Wyndall: Who said that, Majda? Majda: Glass Joe. Dr. Wyndall: Is Glass Joe the reason you don’t want to go to sleep? Majda: I don’t know. 04:01 Dr. Wyndall: Majda, I promise, I won’t tell anyone. Majda: But you’re a liar. You lie to everyone. Dr. Wyndall: Who’s Glass Joe, Majda? Majda: whispering I am. stops 04:25 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes